The 2019 Consumer Food Safety Education Conference will take place March 6-8 at the Walt Disney World Swan and Dolphin Resort in Orlando, Florida. The theme of the 2019 meeting will be: ?From Consumers to Chefs: Food Safety Education Matters?. We expect 400 health and food safety educators nationwide to attend. The seventh event in this conference series, the Consumer Food Safety Education Conference (CFSEC) aims to reduce the rate of foodborne illness in the United States by empowering health and food safety educators with the tools they need to effectively engage consumers on the topic of safe food handling practices that reduce the risk of illness. These aims align with the Food and Drug Administration CFSAN?s function to provide consumer education and charge to protect public health. The conference will: ? Provide opportunities to network and engage in collaborative dialogue with health and food safety educators from all sectors. ? Feature take-home strategies to support attendees in influencing food safety knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors of consumers. ? Equip participants with the tools and resources needed to address their biggest food safety education program challenges. Principal Areas of the Conference: 1. Removing Barriers: Communicate effectively with your consumer audience 2. Program Tools: Refresh your outreach toolbox 3. Evolving Approaches in Engaging Consumers: Know your data 4. Context is Everything: Safe food handling and today?s food landscape 5. Show It! Effective, low cost food prep demonstrations to engage consumers The conference sponsor is the non-profit Partnership for Food Safety Education, its 25 contributing partner organizations and federal liaisons in the U.S. Department of Agriculture, and the Department of Health and Human Services.